Now What?
by TheBigDamnSavior
Summary: Jane is shot and we are left to wonder what happens next. What happens if a serial killer was hunting her down?  This story tells of a life hanging in the balance one time after another.
1. Life, shattered

This is a story of what happened after the shooting at the Boston PD HQ. Comments are welcome. Supposed to be a one shot. I may continue it, if I get enough reviews and ideas are welcome.

Note: I do not own any of the characters aforementioned. They are the property of TNT, Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and the associated bodies.

* * *

As I run down the concrete of Boston PD headquarters, I feel my world flip upside down. All I see is Jane, being held by Bobby._ Bobby, that bastard._ What right does he have to jeopardize the lives of my best friend and her brother? Then a single gunshot rings out. _Guns, such useful and destructive things._ I look up and see Jane laying on the ground with blood pooling from underneath her and Bobby is laying there, too, with a hole in his chest. _He is definitely dead._ I run to Jane as quickly as my heels allow me to.

I have to stop that bleeding. I looked around for something to put pressure on Jane's wound with. Instead, I find Korsak and Frost, who was looking incredibly and increasing pale, standing next to me. "Korsak, give me your jacket please," I order.

"Sure, Doc," he replies and removes his jacket as quickly as he can. It is almost funny watching him fumble with his jacket. He is clearly distressed because I have never seen him fumble with anything. Period. I take the jacket and put it on Jane's wound. As I press down with the jacket, Jane's eyes open. Her eyes have a fearful, yet angry look in them.

"Jane, you're going to be fine," I say, attempting to console her.

"Maura, Frankie?" she asks. She then coughs and a little blood trickles out of her mouth. "Hurts… Oh my god! It hurts like a fricking bitch!" she screams. I let her language slide this time, considering the situation.

"Jane, please don't try to talk. The bullet must have hit your lung or broke a rib, which in turn punctured your lung," I state. Jane just looks up at me, trying to comprehend the gravity of this situation. All she could do is whimper and then she loses consciousness. "Jane? Jane? Can you hear me?"

"Doc, what's happening?" ask Korsak and Frost at the same time.

"I don't know. Where's the ambulance?" Then all I hear is a very loud siren, which is getting closer very quickly.

"Well, that answers that question," says Korsak. The ambulance stops with a screeching noise and a paramedic runs out with a gurney.

"What have we got?" he asks.

"34 year old, female, gunshot wound to the chest, lost consciousness about a minute ago," I state, surprising myself with my calmness at this point.

"What's her name?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Hey, what about that guy? Is he okay?" the paramedic asks, pointing to Bobby.

"He's dead, thanks to Jane. We'll be taking him to the morgue later."

"How did he die? He's been shot."

"Jane shot him while he was holding her hostage. Long story," I explain.

"Alright, well let's get her to the hospital before she ends up like him." Then Jane is loaded into the ambulance and I climb in after her. Then comes a loud beep.

"She's coding!" screams the paramedic. He takes out paddles and screams, "Clear!" Jane's body bounces on the gurney and then comes a rhythmic beeping. The paramedic presses two fingers to Jane's neck, searching for her carotid pulse. "Sinus rhythm." Soon we arrive to the hospital and the paramedic rattles off Jane's vitals to the ER doctors. Then they stop me.

"Sorry, ma'am. You can't go into the trauma bay." Defeated and worried, I retreat to the hard plastic chairs of the waiting room. Frost and Korsak join me soon. In a matter of minutes, the Rizzolis join us, but not before Angela asks about her children. The two Rizzolis come and sit with us. Soon, a doctor in scrubs enters looking for the Rizzoli family. He explains that Frankie had some internal bleeding, but thanks to whoever drained the blood in his chest, he will be fine.

"That would be our Dr. Isles there," Angela exclaims, while pulling me closer. Once, the doctor leaves, she turns to me and says, "Thank you, Maura, for saving my kids." Another doctor comes about 4 long, trying hours later and says that though Jane's surgery was rough with several touch and go moments, she will be fine. Everyone lets out a collective sigh of relief. Now, everyone can breathe easier, especially me, consider how close I came to losing my best friend today. Thank goodness, that reality didn't happen. But, now what?


	2. Healing

You asked and you so shall receive! I have decided to continue. Thanks for all your kind words everyone. I apprecaite it.

Now remember, I only own this story line.

* * *

The doctors soon come and tell us that we can visit both Jane and Frankie, though they probably will still be under the effect of the anesthetic. Also, we are only allowed to go in one at a time. The doctor then pulls me aside, and tells me that I should prepare myself and everyone else, because Jane is in a medically induced coma to speed the healing process. Then Korsak, Frost, Angela, Frank, Sr., and finally I go into the ICU. We go to the nurse's station and ask about the two Rizzolis. "Jane is in Room 13 and Frank, Jr. is in Room 14. Their rooms are side-by-side, but I am warning you, one at a time. Also, I must warn you that Jane is in a medically induced coma to speed the healing," said the nurse. Then, a loud thud comes from behind me and I turn to see Angela on the floor, pale as a ghost and unconscious.

"She must have gone vasovagal," I say with my voice, shaking with panic. Frank, Korsak, and Frost stare at me with equally confused faces. "Fainted." I looked up at the nurse and asked, "Excuse me, Nurse…"

"Jen."

"Nurse Jen, can I get some smelling salts?" I ask. The nurse handed me some smelling salts and I opened the package. Then, I moved the package back and forth underneath Angela's nose, until she comes to.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor? FRANK!" she inquired.

"Shh! Mrs. Rizzoli, we're in the ICU," I warn.

"Maura, sweetie, please call me Angela. You're part of the family after all." Frank, Sr. and I helped her on her feet. "Alright, Maura, you, Barry, and Vince go visit Janie. Frank, Sr. and I will go and visit Frankie," she instructed.

Frost, Korsak, and I filed into Jane's room, clearly breaking the ICU rules. _But then again, rules were made to be broken, especially in times like these. Wow, I can't believe that I, Maura Isles, am saying this._ I was shocked by what I saw when I walked in, as were Frost and Korsak. Jane was so pale, so weak. I had never seen her, this weakened before in my life. She was a force to be reckoned with, for sure, but now she was just a shell of who she was. _No, who she is_. She is hooked up to two IV's and various machines. Each of us took a place next to Jane. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her, holding her hand. Korsak and Frost sat on the other side of Jane, next to the machines. _Jane, please, please, be OK._

* * *

Sorry for the length. School work is piling up. Anyway, the next chapter will certainly be longer, but the next update probably won't come for a week or so.

Keep an eye out for the next chapter. It will be from a different view.

Any guesses, predictions, etc.? Tell me everything.

Also, I would love some more reviews and stuff... If that's not asking too much?


	3. Dreaming and Remembering

It's here! This story is from, you guessed it (maybe, maybe not), Jane's point of view.

This my longest chapter yet, probably will stay that way.

Enjoy!

PS I don't own anything, but this storyline.

PSS Read all the way to the bottom. Important Notice for readers at the bottom.

* * *

"Jane…," called Frankie. I looked down to see my brother slumped at the bottom of the stairs, clutching his side.

"Frankie," I shout as I run down the stairs to see what's wrong. He tells that he has been shot, but his vest stopped the bullets. I call Bobby down to help me get Frankie to Autopsy, where Maura surely is. When Bobby and I enter Autopsy with Frankie using our shoulders for support, I call out, "Maura?"

She muttered something and ran into the room while saying, "Jane, I was hiding. There were men. There were men shooting in here."

"Yea, I know. Both of them have been hit," I reply. Maura moves toward Bobby to examine his leg, but he stops her and points to Frankie.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"He's been shot."

"It's alright my vest stop them."

"OK. Get him up here." Maura runs toward her autopsy table and helps me get Frankie onto it.

"The table already? Really, the dead person table," Frankie whines.

"Come on. Shh." Frankie groans and lets out a gasp as he gets onto the table. Maura subsequently warns us to be careful. Bobby offers me a handgun, but I tell him to go guard the door, so I can stay with my brother. As Maura helps me remove Frankie shirt and vest, she asks me about what is happening. All I could tell her is that we are trapped.

"What about that?" she asks, looking at my walkie.

"No that's only for homicide cops and no one's in range." She tells me that everyone is at the warehouse. Maura then instructs to lift Frankie's undershirt up, so that she can examine him.

"I got the wind knocked out of me, that's all."

"Sure did," I reply as I see that huge, multicolored bruise on Frankie's stomach. Maura shouts some commands at me and Bobby, but we got a makeshift pillow ready for Frankie to lie down on. We laid him down and Maura listens to his chest. She mutters something about ABC's and Emergency Medicine rotations. Suddenly, Frankie has trouble breathing. I am no doctor, but I know that that is never a good sign. Maura looks at me and gestures me to follow her to the other side of the room. Maura then informs me that Frankie has internal bleeding and it worse than bad. _Wonderful. Fricking Wonderful. Exactly what I need. _Maura feels his chest and mutters about what she needs.

Then she says, "Tension pnuemothorax." _I don't know what that is, but it sounds bad. Like really bad. _I ask her to do something, but she says, "I'm a pathologist, Jane. I'm not a surgeon. I could make it worse." I ran to go look for a book that I saw on Maura's desk earlier. It was about Emergency Medicine. I asked for her to repeat what she said and I found it. _Damnit._ The book said that if it wasn't treated right away, the patient would die. _No. Frankie can't die. I won't let him. Neither will Maura. _Maura then goes on her usual tirade about guessing. I tell her that she is probably more accurate with her guesses than most doctors. I tell her how to treat it, but she says, "I've never done it!" I beg her to do and she tells me what to get for her. _Like usual, Maura was right. _I assure Frankie that he is and will be ok as I see the frightened look on his face. Maura tells me that he needs to get to a hospital and that he will die if he doesn't get surgery. The problem is that there is no way to get out of the building. However, Frankie seeming better gives me hope. A few minutes later, he coughs up… blood. _Oh no. No. No. No. This can't be happening. That hope was very short lived for sure. _Maura says that there is blood in his chest and that it needs to be drained because his heart can't pump due to the pressure building up inside his chest cavity. Gunshots ring out, but Bobby states that they are a few floors away. Maura freaks out and I beg her to try to save him with what she has. She says she can try a chest tube. She inserts it. Suddenly a sound comes from my walkie. It's Korsak. _Never have I been so happy to hear his voice. _We soon realize that they want something from the crime scene. _Danny's cigarettes! But what do they want with them? _

"Danny doesn't smoke. His old man died of lung cancer," Korsak informs me. Seconds later a gunman bursts in looking for something. He tells us to drop our weapons and the radio. He wants the cigarettes that I got from the crime scene. I reach to get the cigarettes to give to him, so he leaves and doesn't kill us. He tells us to give to Bobby. Then he shoots that guy and explains his whole master plan to us. All of a sudden, Korsak's voice is heard through the radio. _He heard everything. _ Spooked, Bobby grabs Maura and takes her hostage. The second he leaves SWAT throws a smoke bomb into the room, but I tell them that the shooter isn't in the room. They take Frankie and I run upstairs after Bobby and Maura.

By the time I make it outside, everything is over, but Maura and Bobby are still standing and everyone is trying to find a way to kill Bobby without hitting Maura. Bobby says something to Maura and she screams, "NO!" and shoots herself to get Bobby. The world freezes, all I see is Maura and Bobby falling to the ground. I run to Maura's side as fast as I can, but she is unconscious.

"Maura?" I ask as I kneel down next to her. "Someone quick, help me. I need to stop that bleeding," I shout. Korsak fumbles, but he manages to get his jacket off. I press the jacket to the bullet hole in Maura's side. "No. Why would you do this?"

"To save you and Frankie." I look down and see that Maura has opened her eyes.

"Shh. Don't try to talk," I say, trying in vain to help. "Where's the goddamned ambulance? She's bleeding out here!" _Sirens! I hear sirens, that's good. _"The ambulance is coming Maura. Don't worry." But Maura is already unconscious, again.

Suddenly, all I see is darkness. "Maura? Korsak? Frost? Cavanaugh? Anyone? Where am I?" _Jane, please wake up. I need you to be okay. _Where is that coming from? It's Maura's voice. I'm not the one that needs to be OK. She's the one's that has been shot. _Come on Janie. Wake up. _ Ma? _You can do it Jane. You're tough. I know it. _Korsak? Where are all these voices coming from? Suddenly, a light comes and I walk to it to see what it is. I get sucked in and suddenly, I feel heavy. Something is down my throat too. I try to open my eyes to see where I am, but my eyelids feel as if they have 100 pound weights attached. "Come on, Jane!" I say to myself. I gather all my strength and open my eyes. I look around to see that I am in a hospital and everyone is sitting by my bed with tear-stricken faces. "Jane?" an excited, but worried voice asks. It's Maura. I look at her and see a huge smile on her face. "Korsak, Frost, Angela! She's awake," she exclaims, "Get that tube out of her throat!"

Soon a doctor wakes in and shines a bright light thingy in my eyes. I give him a famous Jane Rizzoli death glare. "OK, let's get the tube out. Jane, I need you to cough on the count of three, OK?" I nod in response. "One, two, three." I cough and the tube slides out. I immediately find a cup of water being held to my lips. I gratefully take a sip.

"Frankie?" Those were the first words out of my lips.

"He's alright. Considering," Maura replies. She then proceeds to explain my condition. Thankfully, she used small words. After the information about my current state sinks in, I find myself overcome with the urge to sleep and I reluctantly drift off to sleep. _Damn pain meds._

* * *

This will most likely be the only chapter from Jane's point of view for a while.

Please review, comment, critique, etc. It would be much appreciated.

Important Notice: Updates won't be everyday for much longer. I just have a lot of time now. As the year goes on, my update times will change a lot.


	4. Waking Up and Cutting Up

Here it is, chapter 4. This chapter also includes an autopsy scene. However, it is not very gruesome or graphic, I made sure of it.

Note: I do not own any of the characters aforementioned. I do however own this story line. Enjoy!

* * *

"Jane, please wake up. I need you to be okay," I murmur.

"Come on, Janie. Wake up," cries Angela.

"You can do it Jane. You're tough. I know it," says Korsak, his voice cracking. Although, I know that Jane should be in the coma for her own good, I still want her to wake up. Suddenly, I see movement from the corner of my eye. I look at Jane and her eyelids are moving slightly. Then, Jane's eyes open, she looks confused.

"Jane?" I exclaim. "Korsak, Frost, Angela! She's awake," I yell, "Get that tube out of her throat!" Korsak runs to find a doctor and comes back with one about five minutes later. He checks Jane's pupils and I notice that she is giving him one of her famous death glares. I laugh on the inside. _Jane never changes._

"OK, let's get the tube out. Jane, I need you to cough on the count of three, OK?" says the doctor. She nods in response. "One, two, three." Jane coughs and the tube comes right out. I immediately hold a cup of water being held to her lips. She very gratefully takes a sip.

"Frankie?" Those are the first words out of her lips.

"He's alright. Considering," I replies. I explain her condition to Jane and she just looks at me while the information sinks in.

"Wow. I screwed up royally, didn't I?" asks Jane.

I laugh and reply, "Yes, you did." Then Jane drifts off to sleep as the pain medication takes effect. I look up at Korsak, Frost, and Angela and say, "I have to go for a few hours. As much as I would rather be here, Bobby's autopsy won't do itself and I want to be the one doing it. Call me if anything changes."

"Alright, Maura. I will do it," says Angela, with relief protruding her tone. I leave the room and go to the elevator. Once in the elevator, I exit the hospital and go to my car almost mechanically. I sit in my black Lexus and drive to the morgue and go in, to find Bobby's body on my slab and the other dead body, the intruder's, gone. Also, my morgue has been cleaned of all traces of what had transpired only hours ago. I look at Bobby's body and find that it is ready for autopsy with only a cloth covering his genitalia, but beyond that he is naked. I find my assistant, Yoshima, and tell him that it is time to perform the autopsy. He nods and gets the tools and voice recorder ready for me. We both change into scrubs. I was grateful to be in scrubs considering I was still in my blood-stained dress, when I came to the morgue building. I situated myself on the side of the autopsy table and turned on my recorder and started to speak.

"Autopsy being performed on Robert Steven Marino, vice and Narcotics Detective, Boston Police Department. The subject is a male, 37 years of age, 5 feet 8 inches tall and weighs 80 kilograms or 178 pounds. Upon external examination, bullet holes were found on the front and back of the chest and on the left and right side of the left thigh. All bullet wounds were made by a .40 caliber weapon. Also, scars noted on the lower right quadrant, indicative of an appendectomy and on upper left quadrant indicative of a splenectomy. Otherwise, no scars or birthmarks exist." I stop the recorder momentarily and look up to ask Yoshima for a scalpel. He hands one to me before I can ask for one. _He knows me very well. It's probably because we have been working together for 2 years now._ I turn the recorder back on and proceed to make the Y-incision. "Skin and all subcutaneous layers are 9 centimeters thick." _My incision is perfectly done, even I am proud of myself. It extends from both shoulders, meeting up just before the xyphoid process and proceeds straight down, deviating slightly to avoid the navel. _I carefully separate the muscle from the bones and fold the side flaps down and the top flap over Bobby's face. I reach over to the tool tray and pick up a pair of garden shears to cut the ribs so that I can remove the breastbone. _Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. _I proceed to remove the breastbone and place it on the slab between Bobby's ankles. "Heart is virtually destroyed due to the damage made by the .40 caliber bullet that killed Detective Marino." I removed the heart _or what is left of it_ on a scale and dictate, "the heart weighs 150 grams." I cut the lungs free and note their weight and the amount of pleural fluid. "The right lung weighs 480 grams and the left lung weighs 400 grams. Each lung has 12 milliliters of pleural fluid." I move down the table about 1 foot and examine the abdominal cavity. I cut every organ free and weighed it. "The liver weighs 1850 grams and is nutmeg brown with no scarring or other evidence of cirrhosis. The kidneys weigh 275 grams and the adrenal glands weigh 10.1 grams. The pancreas weighs 105 grams." I reach into the pubic cavity to get the testis and prostate for weighing. "The testes weigh 22 grams each and the prostate weighs 5 grams." I also free the spinal cord for weighing. "The spinal cord weighs 25.6 grams." I also reach into the neck cavity and remove the thyroid and parathyroid glands. "The thyroid gland weighs 21 grams and the parathyroid weighs 0.120 grams." I then put all the organs back into the abdomen and sew the cavity closed. I move onto the head to examine the brain. I gesture to Yoshima and he brings me the skull saw. "The brain has a normal appearance." I remove it and weigh the brain and related glands. "The brain weighs 1225 grams and the pituitary gland weighs 0.65 grams." I sewed the head back up and finished my dictation. "Cause of death: Gunshot to the Heart. The weapon used was a standard Boston Police issue Glock 22 .40 caliber semi-automatic pistol. Dictated by Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner, city of Boston, Commonwealth of Massachusetts." I asked Yoshima to finish the final details as I had to return to the hospital to see Jane. However, I first went home to get a new outfit and left my once red and white dress at home, so I could clean it later. I climbed into my car and drove to Massachusetts General Hospital. I rode the elevator up to the ICU and proceeded to Jane's room, but first I dropped by Frankie's room to see how he is.

"Dr. Isles!" exclaimed Frankie, when he saw me.

"Frankie, hey. How are you?"

"I am more or less fine. How's Jane?"

"She's going to be just fine. She'll be back to arresting the homicidal maniacs running around on the streets of Boston in no time." Frankie smiled.

"Doc, thanks for saving me down there. I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for me."

"You're welcome, Frankie. I'm just happy that you're okay." I left Frankie's room and went to see Jane.

"Maura! Thank god. I was getting bored and lonely here. Everyone left."

"Hi, Jane. I'm glad to see that you have not been changed by yesterday's events."

"I don't know just yet if I have changed, but whatever. Where were you? I woke up and you weren't there."

"I had to go do Bobby's autopsy. I didn't want it hanging over my head and I wanted to the one to do it." Jane's smile faded at the mention of Bobby's name. She started rubbing her scars. "Sorry, Jane. I didn't want to upset you."

She looked at me with teary eyes and said, "It's fine. Don't worry." I sat down next to Jane and was very happy to see that her color was starting to come back and that she was just as strong as she used to be. _For now._

* * *

So for the accuracy of the autopsy scene, I did some research into autopsy procedures, the proper organ weights, and I also did some research into what weapon Boston cops use.

After doing some research and picture browsing and watching the last few minutes of "When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang" I concluded that they probably use a Glock 22, .40 caliber with a 15 bullet magazine.

In addition, you guys know the drill. Comments, complaints, concerns, etc. are welcome and will actually be read, I promise. So please review me and this chapter.


	5. Ch Ch Changes and Promotions

Enjoy this chapter.

Remember I only own this story. The rest, such as characters, belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.

* * *

After watching TV with Jane, _peacefully_, I notice someone coming through the door. I look up and see Lt. Cavanaugh coming through the door. "Lieutenant? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see how Detective Rizzoli was doing. Also, I have some good news for you, Detective."

"Now what would that be, sir?" Jane asks with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Well, there are some new changes within the Homicide Unit that I thought I should tell you about."

"Care to elaborate?" I ask.

"Well, Detective Crowe has been moved to Vice and Narcotics," I notice a smirk on Jane's face. _She never liked Crowe._ "To replace Marino and guess who has been promoted to take his place," Cavanaugh continues.

"Enlighten me," Jane answers sarcastically.

"Police Officer, well now Detective, Frank Rizzoli, Jr." I notice Jane's jaw drop and a very shocked look on her face.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"In honor of his efforts during the situation last week, along with the injuries he sustained, he has been promoted."

"Who's gonna be his partner? Me?"

"No. That's against regulation. Family members are allowed to serve on the same unit, but not as partners. His partner will be Detective Korsak and you will remain with Detective Frost. In addition, Detective Korsak will be promoted to sergeant and you will be promoted to captain in honor of you valiant efforts as has Detective Frost. However, both of you will remain in the same unit. Please pass the news along to Sergeant Korsak and Captain Frost when you see them. I am about to go deliver the news to your brother. Get well soon, Captain Rizzoli. We miss you." And just like that Lt. Cavanaugh left.

"Oh my god, Maura! I have been promoted finally. Not bad for a woman, ey?"

"Congratulations, Jane. I will go call Vince so that he can come here and get the good news."

"You go do that, Maura." I step aside and dial Vince's number on my cell phone. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Korsak."_

"Vince, can you come here and join us. Jane wants to see you."

"_Of course, Doc. How is she?"_

"She's alright."

"_I'll be there in 5." Click._

I go back to Jane's side and tell her that Vince will be here soon. She is clearly excited. A few minutes later, Vince walks in. "Hey Jane. Hey Doc. What did you want to tell me?"

"Korsak, Cavanaugh told us some, well a lot, of good news. Each part gets better than the last."

Vince sat down next Jane with an interested look and said, "Spill."

"Well, Crowe is replacing Bobby in vice and Narcotics."

"Continue," Vince ordered.

"You have a new partner, too."

"Who?"

"Newly promoted Detective Frank Rizzoli, Jr." Just as Jane said that, a cheer erupted from the next room, which sounded a lot like Frankie.

"No way!"

"Wait, it gets better. I have been made captain, along with Frost and you have been promoted to sergeant. Also, we both get to stay in the same unit."

"WOOHOO! FINALLY!" Vince bellowed and broke out into a victory dance. "I told I got some juice left." All Jane and I could do was stare and laugh at the scene unfolding in front of us.

"I should probably call Barry and tell him, too."

"Yea, you go do that, Maura."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. "Frost."_

"Barry, come here join the party."

_"What party?"_

"You'll find out when you get here." _Click. _ About a minute later, Barry walked in.

"So, where's the party?"

"Well I don't know Captain Frost."

"Wait. Captain? Me?"

"Yea, you've been promoted mister along with us merry two and my brother in the next room."

"Explain…"

"Well, I am now Captain Rizzoli, your current partner." Jane points to Vince and continues, "This is now Sergeant Korsak and his new partner is Detective Frank Rizzoli, Jr., next door over there. Oh and Crowe got transferred to replace Marino."

"You have got to be kidding! You serious?"

"I am totally serious."

"Yes! Rizzoli when you get out of here, we are gonna go have a party for this, if your parents don't beat us to the punch."

* * *

You know the drill. Comments, reviews, etc. Since I have a slight case of writer's block, I have some questions for you. Answer as many as you want or all of them or not at all.

Warning: answers will be taken into consideration, but not necessarily used.

Now Question Time:

Do you want Tommy in the story?

Do you want to see Jane go into physical therapy or should I have a time warp?

Do you want a love interest within the next 3-4 chapters or much later or earlier?

If so, in how many chapters?

Do you want more from Cavanaugh, Angela, and Frank Sr.?

Do you want Dean or Grant in here?

WARNING: DEAN AND GRANT WILL NOT BE THE POTENTIAL LOVE INTEREST!


	6. She's Baaack!

Sorry for the irregular updates. School is making my life hell on Earth. Anyway enjoy.

Copyright Note: I own nothing but this storyline. The characters belong to TNT, Janet Tamaro, and Tess Gerritsen.

Please comment, review, complain, and suggest if you want.

It would be appreciated.

* * *

_2 months later…_

_BANG! All I can think about is the searing pain exploding from my side. And the blood. So much blood. Maura once told me that there are six quarts of blood in the human body. That's a lot of blood to lose, but I'm losing mine very quickly. THUD! I fall to the ground on top of Bobby, his blood blending with mine into a deep red abyss. I feel myself drifting into darkness. "Jane. No, no, no! Please, no. You can't die. You're my best friend, without you I am all alone. You can't die and leave me here." I hear a familiar voice and look up to see Maura's face, streaked with dry, fresh, and still flowing tears and with a look of pain in her expression. _

_ BANG! Suddenly, I feel a body fall on me. It's Maura. NO! She can't be dead. I look up and see Bobby's face contorted into a malevolent laugh filled with maniacal undertones._

_ Pant. Pant. Pant. I sit up to find that I am alone in my bedroom... all alone without Bobby and Maura. And the only sound is that of my heavy breathing. I pat my side to check my bullet wound and feel nothing but a slightly bumpy scar, which is all that is left of my ordeal two and a half months ago. I look at the clock beside my bed and it reads 5:49 AM. One hour until I have to wake up and go back to work. Now that I have been cleared by the shrink and my doctors, I'm free to go back to the field starting today._

_ But, since I am too scared to go back to sleep, I get up to get dressed and prepare to return to the Homicide Unit. I force myself to get out of bed. I slowly walk over to wardrobe and open the doors to reveal my collection of pant suits and V-Neck t-shirts. I pick out a nice black pant suit and a baby blue t-shirt… Like on the day of the shooting… I shake my head to get rid of my flashback. I pull on my clothes and walk to my door with Jo scampering at my feet with her tail wagging like crazy. I lean down to pet her. _"Hey, Jo Friday. Who's a good dog?" _BARK._

_ She clearly thinks highly of herself. Before I leave, I check to make sure I have my gun and badge. Check. Time to go. I take a deep breath and walk out the door, locking it behind me. I jog down the stairs to my car and weave through the streets of Boston to get to headquarters. I walk down the street to get to the door and notice that the area of sidewalk that was once stained with blood, mostly mine, has long since been scrubbed clean. NO! BANG! I shake off another flashback. I walk through the doors, finally. It's good to be back._

"Stop. I need to see some ID," says the patrolman at the desk. Must be some new procedure since the shooting. I show him my ID and he welcomes me back to work. I enter the elevator and rid up to the 3rd floor, my workplace. I enter silently and ninja-like.

"SURPRISE! Korsak, Frost, Franco, I'm back."

"Jane! Welcome back," the three say in unison.

"Jane, you picked a perfect day to come back," announces Frankie.

"Now, why is that?"

"Because we seem to have a serial killer on the loose," says Frankie with a grin. Only a newbie Homicide detective would be excited about this. Not for long. Serial killers mean fear, panic and pressure from the bosses and that is never fun. I still remember Detective Leahy's Boston Strangler-esque killing spree.

"What's his MO?"

"Well, he's a weird one. He kidnaps his victim and returns her to her home 2 days later, dead. However, he takes a small item from each victim and leaves it at the next crime scene along with an object hinting at his next location. Also, another odd trait is that all of his victims look alike."

"How is that?"

"He picks white women, with dark hair, dark eyes, and between the ages of 25 and 35, who live alone."

"Come to think of it, don't they all kinda look like Janie?" adds Frankie as he looks at the pictures of the victims.

"Yeah, they do," mumbles Korsak.

"No, they don't," I deflect.

"Either way, time to go see for yourself. We just got another call. We have a 4th victim," announced Frost.

* * *

For those not very familiar with police and Latin terminology, MO stands for _modus operandi_, which (translated) means mode of operating or the manner of working or operating.


	7. In which we meet Lori Ann

Here's chapter 7. I hope you like it. I worked hard for like 7 hours straight to get everything including those lovely poems. (Yea, I know they're not exactly Poe, but still not bad, right?)

I own nothing beyond this storyline.

Oh and guys, I would really appreciate some feedback on this chapter because I got nothing last time and I was concerned.

Anyway, I hope you like this and please review, comment, or even complain. Any feedback is better than no feedback at all.

* * *

Walking into the apartment of Lori-Ann Tucker, victim number four, Frost and I are instantly hit with the overpowering and strikingly familiar smell of death. _Yep, definitely back at work._ We walk into the living room and notice Maura leaning over the body. "It seems that she was hit on the…" trails off Maura as she palpates the victim's skull for fractures, "back of the head."

"So I assume cause of death is blunt force trauma," I state.

Maura's head shoots up as she hears my voice, clearly surprised to see that I am back to work. I may or may not have neglected to tell her when I am coming back. "I didn't say that and you full well know how I feel about assumptions. Also, hi, Jane. Welcome back."

"You might as well have. I mean it's obvious. The back of her skull is beaten in," I say, pointing to Lori-Ann's head.

"Jane, we got a souvenir here," says Frost from behind. I turn and see that he is in the kitchen. I walk over to him and see that he pointing to a note left on the counter. He picks up the note and hands it to me. As I unfold it, a little charm falls out into my hand.

"Looks like something that would be on a charm bracelet."

Frost takes out a little notepad from his pocket and flips open to the middle. "Victim number three, Monica Levine, was wearing a charm bracelet when she was found and it was missing a charm. Looks like we found it."

"Yea, I would say so."

"So, Janie what does the note say?" asks Frankie as he appears from the hall way. "Korsak and I were in the bedroom, when we heard you guys."

"Unique and trendy, \but still vintage chic \with its architecture at its finest, \tall figures pepper the skyline."

"Back Bay! I think he's talking about the Back Bay," screams Korsak as he bursts into the room.

"How do you… Oh, never mind."

"But when will the next murder be?" asks Korsak with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, I don't know. I'm a homicide detective, not Professor Xavier."

"Actually Jane, Professor Xavier could not predict the future, he used telepathy," corrected Maura.

"Wow Doc. You certainly know your X-Men," said Frankie, completely shocked.

"Thank you, Frankie," replied Maura, clearly feeling proud of herself. Maura then rises from her previous position and motions to the morgue workers to get the body. "The autopsy will be in two hours, I hope to see all of you there." Then Maura walks out of the apartment.

"Okay guys, let's let CSU take care of the photographs and evidence. It's time to go back to headquarters," orders Korsak.

We all leave the apartment building and get into our respective cars and drive back to Schroeder Plaza. Once we get back to the bullpen, we all sit at our desks and start to discuss the case as Frost wheels in the crime board. "Okay, let's add note number four to our lovely collection and we have to mark the map with pushpins to see if the victims have any common elements," mumbles Korsak.

"I'll do it," volunteers Frankie. "What color should we use this time?"

"I suggest green," I add.

"Alright, green it is. Let's mark her residence first and then add as we get more information about her. So far, none of the victims have anything in common, except for their appearances, the manner in which they were killed, and the common elements of the crime scene."

I look at the board and read the other three notes. They are all written in a similar four line pattern and all hint at the next neighborhood that the killer will head for.

_From across the harbor, \ a torch flickers, \ where ships are built \ and planes fly away. Next to it two words: East Boston. And on the next line are two more, found: Charlestown. Bobby's old beat. _I shake my head. _It has nothing to do with Bobby. It's just a coincidence._

_Once populated by farmers, \now the heart of another culture \a transformation is happening, \a Renaissance, if you will. Next to the note is information about it. Roxbury. Found: East Boston. _

_The past meets the present, \where colonial times still linger, \ and the famous were born to remind you that\ you're not in South Boston anymore, Dorothy. More information. Beacon Hill. Found: Roxbury. Underneath it is the most recent note with further details. Back Bay. Found: Beacon Hill. I notice that next to the third note, in Frankie's handwriting is a single question: _Why mention South Boston?

As we work through the night, slowly more and more green pins are added to the board, which was already marred with white, yellow, and red pushpins. "Still there is nothing in common between the four women. I would suggest that they are random killings but there are other elements that clearly make it the work of a serial killer. But who? We have absolutely no forensic evidence. No fingerprints, no DNA. Nothing," groans Frost, clearly frustrated.

"Let's go over the case again. Maybe we need to think about it again," muses Korsak.

"I don't see how that will help, but sure why not," grumbles Frankie, dejectedly.

"Alright. So, we have four victims who have dark hair, dark eyes, and are single, live alone, and are between the ages of 25 and 35. They do not work in the same fields, live in the same neighborhoods, shop in the same stores, or even visit the same areas of Boston. Their average age is also 31. They were all killed in the different manners, but have the same common elements: the notes, the souvenirs from the previous victim, and the fact that they were reported missing two days prior to being found. However, all of them have been dead for only two days when they were found."

"What were their professions?" I ask.

"Victim number one was a florist, victim number two was a nurse, victim number three was a museum curator, and victim number four was a…"

"…an architect," interrupted Frost.

"Let's check missing persons and see if anyone was reported missing from the Back Bay area recently," I suggest.

"Okay, I'll do it," agrees Frankie. About a minute later, Frankie reports his findings, "Nothing. I narrowed it down to our unsub's criteria and got nothing," Frankie murmured. "Maybe he stopped killing," said Frankie hopefully.

"As much as I want to believe that, I doubt it, almost never happens. These types of people murder to get rid of rage," I inform him. He sighs in response.

"That reminds me. I think we should put a protective detail on Jane since all of the victims look like her and the killer may try to come after her next."

"Uh, NO!," I scream. "He said he's going for the Back Bay. I live nowhere near there!"

"Maybe, he's trying to throw us off."

"Still no."

"Fine, but must I remind you of the last time a killer came after you and the time before that!" exclaimed Frankie.

"Come on, Frankie. No killer would ever pull that because no one is as sick and twisted as Hoyt. Besides it definitely can't be him for two reasons. A, he is in solitary and has been since last time. B, it is nothing like his MO."

* * *

Just some side info: Yes, all these little tidbits are based on real characteristics of real neighborhoods in Boston.

Also, Schroeder Plaza is the actual address of the Boston PD Headquarters.


	8. Unlucky Number 5

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, guys, I know you may feel frustrated that my updates are very irregular and not too often. I get it, I do, I'm a reader, too.

But, please stay with me. If you could, please comment and review or even complain. You can tell me that I suck or that I can't write for life. It's ok. I'll take it.

Also, if you have any ideas on how I go on, feel free to share them.

Plus, I have a question?

Who's your favorite character and why?

Anyhow, I won't keep you any longer, Enjoy!

* * *

_1 week later…_

_I'm gonna get you. Just wait and see. I'll be back. I promise. "Jane. Jane? JANE?" I hear a voice, it's so familiar. Frost. Then I feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes._

"Jane, are you alright?" asks Frost, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I reply.

"Because for one, I have never seen such a pained and scared look on your face."

"Nightmares, Janie?" asks my brother.

"None of your business, Frankie," I retort, more angrily than I had intended. He backs off in response, seeing that I am not in the mood to be messed with. I stand up to leave and then I am met with Korsak standing in the doorway with a grave expression on his face.

"Oh my god, Korsak. What's wrong? It's not Maura, is it?"

"No, the Doc's fine. But we have a problem. They just found victim number five. Susan Payton… in her apartment in the Back Bay. But, his MO has changed. He returns them to their homes before they are even reported missing."

"Well, let's go. I'll call Maura on the way there."

"Let's go." I climb into Frost's car and immediately dialed Maura's number.

"_Dr. Isles, Medical Examiner."_

"Maura, we got a fifth one."

"_Oh no, where?"_

"I'll text you the address."

"_Ok. I'll see you there."_

"Good Bye."

"_Bye, Jane."_ Frost and I climb out of the car and walk to the victim's house. We walk in and are instantly greeted by the CSU's. We walk through the hall, which was very tastefully decorated. "Victim was hit with a blunt object on the back of the head. She was stunned. Explains the lack of defensive wounds. Those injuries most likely killed her as well, but I won't know until the autopsy."

"Hey, Maura," I say as walk into the living room.

"Hello, Jane. I see it's our lucky day."

"I'll say."

"Hey, Jane. We found a note. But no souvenir, this time. His MO has definitely changed."

I pick up the note and read it.

_Established and still blooming,_

_Occupied by residents and corporate alike,_

_History shines through._

_Alas the tornado's brought you home._

"South Boston. He's talking about South Boston," I say triumphantly.

"How do you know?" asks Frost curiously.

"He said, 'Alas the tornado's brought you home'. In the third note, I noticed that he said, 'you're not in South Boston anymore, Dorothy.'"

"South Boston borders Roxbury, which is where Schroeder Plaza is."

"He is on a spiral-like pattern, which is closing in on us."

"I think the killer is trying to send a message to the Boston Police Department. But the question is, who?"

"Me. I think he's aiming for me. I mean look at the victims. They all look like me. Fit a similar description. Live alone, like me. Single, like me. About 30 years old, like me. Frost, the killer is trying to scare me," I say in an anguished voice. In response, Frost frowns and sighs, unsure of what to do.

"Jane, we need a protective detail on you," comments Frankie.

"I agree," Korsak and Maura say simultaneously.

"However, as scared as I maybe, I refuse a protective detail because I am going to be spending most of my time at Schroeder Plaza and you can have an officer tail me, when and only when I go home. Got it? Also, don't forget, I have dealt with stuff like this before. Remember Hoyt?" Everyone nods in response, knowing that once my mind is made up, there is no changing it.

"Which time?"

"Both. Frankie remembers the second and we were fine after that, I might add."

"No, I wasn't. I had to shoot my girlfriend."

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend," adds Maura.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" Frankie exclaims as he throws his arms into the air. He takes a deep breath and apologizes for yelling.

"It's alright. I understand, that it was a stressful situation, just like this is."

"Guys, it's time to go back to the station and work on finding some leads," I say to defuse the situation.

"Yea, let's do that," says Korsak quietly.

Once we returned to the station, we pulled out the handy-dandy murder board and started to trace the latest victim's movements.

"OK. So red is victim number one, yellow is victim number two, white is victim number three, green in victim number four, and blue is victim number five, Susan Payton. And once again we have no common elements," announces Korsak.

"What was Susan Payton's job?"

"She was an actuary," explains Frost.

"A what?"

"An actuary. A person who deals with the financial risk of risk and uncertainty," intrudes Frankie. "Wikipedia."

"So once more, no common elements. Why pick these women?," I ask.

"They are vulnerable. They seem to be easy to overpower and they had no means of defending themselves. No boyfriends or husbands to defend themselves. They were easy targets."

"Except I'm not. I mean look at me. I am a cop and I have a gun in my house. I'm so different from these women. But I also think that he is using the defenseless women to practice."

"For what?"

"For me, Frost," I say with my voice shaking in fear albeit the fact that I was trying to stay away from showing emotion.

"This case has just reached a new level of danger for us, particularly Jane."

Frankie slides across the aisle between our desks and stops next to me and says, "Janie, I gotta ask you somethin'."

"What?" I ask feigning curiosity.

"How do you manage to attract all the serial killers and criminals in Boston to yourself? I mean remember Hoyt, Leahy, Patty Doyle, and my all-time favorite, Bobby."

"I don't know Frankie, maybe I'm just that special and a criminal magnet." I get up to go see Maura about the autopsy and I turn and say, "By the way, Patty Doyle was here because of Maura. Had nothing, I mean UTTERLY NOTHING, to do with little old me."

_RING. That must be my phone._

"Rizzoli."

"_Jane, do you plan on coming down here?"_

"I'm on my way."

"_Alright. I'll be waiting."_ I then enter the elevator and ride down to the ground floor and enter the morgue. _Bobby, please let me go. It's over. Geez, these flashbacks are so random and come at the worst times. _I shake it off and walk into Autopsy.

"So Maura, what's the cause of death?"

"Straight to the task at hand, classic Jane Rizzoli. Well, the cause of death is like the previous four victims. Cerebral Hemorrhage secondary to Blunt Force Trauma to the Base of the Skull. However, one thing that I noticed is that none of the victims were killed by the same object."

"So he never used the same weapon. Interesting. Oh and Hi, Maura. What's up?"

"Hello, Jane. I'm fine just worried about this killer."

"So they told you, huh?"

"Told me what exactly?"

"That the killer is practicing on these women before he gets," I hesitate, "me."

"Yes, Frankie may or may not have mentioned it."

"I do believe I have to kill my brother now."

"Aw, Jane. Let's not go to such extreme measures."

"Fine," I grumble.

"Jane!" Frost yells, more like pants, as he runs into Autopsy.

"What? What's wrong? Why are panting?"

"I ran down the stairs to get here. We are in really big trouble."

"How big?"

"Bigger than before."

"That's even possible?"

"Yes, apparently it is."

"So what's wrong?"

"We found victim number 6. In her apartment in South Boston. It is 10 blocks from here."

Maura and I gasp. "Oh dear," she says.

"Jane, we have to go. Cavanaugh wants us there as soon as possible."

"Ok, let's go. Bye, Maura," I yell back as I run to go with Frost.


	9. 6 Vics aslaughtered

This, my dearest readers, is where we start to have a little fun.

Enjoy and please let me know of any thoughts that you wish to share.

By the way, I would like to apologize for the fact that this is not exactly my best work. It will get better I promise.

* * *

As soon as Frost and I arrived at the scene, I sensed a sort of tension that radiated from everyone in the room. I tried to shrug it off, but I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen within the next 24 hours, but I wasn't sure what. I noticed that Maura was hunched over the body _like usual_ and talking to Frankie and Korsak about the cause of death. She then walked over to me and opened her mouth to speak, but I noticed that she, Maura Isles, was at loss for words for the first time in the time since we had met, which by the way was on my first day as a homicide detective in 2008. "Jane, how are you holding up?"

"Well, considering that this is the 2nd time that a serial killer is hunting me down, I'm peachy."

"Third!" corrects Frankie.

"I wasn't counting Lola, thank you very much. Anyway, is the cause of death the same as with all of the other victims?"

"Seems to be, but I will know more-"

"- after you finish the autopsy," I cut her off.

"Do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Finishing other people's sentences?"

"Only when I am being hunted like an animal."

"Jane! There's no note," yells Frost across the apartment, sounding extremely concerned.

"What do you mean? Are you sure?"

"Yea, I am."

_KNOCK. "Delivery for Ali Nicholson!"_

I walk over to the door and tell him to enter the apartment. "Who are you?"

"Joseph Franco. Delivery Boy."

"Why are you here?"

"I had a delivery for Ali Nicholson."

"From who?"

"No return address."

"Where is this package from?"

"FEDEX."

"May I have the package please?"

"Yes, but it's not a package. It's a certified delivery letter." He hands me the letter.

"Alright, thank you." I walk over to Frost and tell him about the letter.

"Jane, are you sure you want to open that? There could be plague or something in it."

"Well, I'll get us some masks and then we open it." I turn to the CSU's and ask for masks and they provide a gas mask for each of us. "Let's open this up." I open the letter by slipping my finger under the flap. I open the note inside and I feel the color drain from my face.

_Clever, aren't you?_

_Solving cases one by one._

_Well you won't get this one._

_Because you're done._

_Remember, three strikes and you're out._

"Jane, why are you so pale?"

"Look at this note, Frost. It's a direct threat… for me." As Frost reads, even his complexion looks as if he had just seen a ghost.

"How do you know that this is for you?"

"Well, one, the killer is clearly hunting me down. I mean look at all of the victims, they could be my twins. Two, he said, 'three strikes and you're out.' I have had three encounters with serial killers. This being my third. Also, this is the third time that my life has been threatened by a killer. Hoyt, Bobby, and now the Night Napper."

"Night Napper, seriously?"

"Yep, that's what the newspapers have dubbed him." I sigh, knowing that this is not the first time that a killer will hunt me down and it won't be the last. _Danger of having a job like mine. Maybe Ma was right. I am going to get myself killed one day. No, I can't think like that. I am Jane Rizzoli. I survived three attempts to kill me by Charles Hoyt and I shot myself to get Bobby and lived. I will get through this too._

"Jane, I think we should get back and start to try to figure out what we're up against. _Not that we were successful before."_

"OK."

When we returned to Schroeder Plaza, Frost continually gave me worried glances. Once again our murder board was filling up with pins, purple, this time.

"Ugh! I don't understand this. How is there utterly no connection between the six victims?"

"Just for information's sake, what did Ali Nicholson do?"

"She was a CPA."

"Still nothing," I say with intense frustration in my voice. "You know what; I haven't been home in 5 days. I am going home."

"Wait," Frankie calls out behind me, "aren't you going to take an officer with you?"

"Yea, I'm taking Officer Krupkee. I'll get him from the first floor."

"OK. Drive safe. I'll call if we get anything." I walk into the elevator and go down to the lobby.

"Krupkee?"

"Yes, Captain Rizzoli?"

"Could you please be my police escort home?"

"Why would that be?" he asks looking confused.

"A serial killer's trying to kill me. Nothing new," I laugh.

"Sure. Let's go. Would you like to take your own car?"

"Yes. Come on." We climb into my car and make the short 15 minute ride to my apartment. "Krupkee, I'll go in and you just wait outside the door, alright?"

"Sure." I walk up to my apartment and I set down all of my things on the table behind my couch. I walk into my kitchen and grab a beer when I remember about Krupkee.

"Krupkee, would you like something?" No answer. I start to walk to the door to see what's wrong and when I walk into the hallway, I see Krupkee. Dead. With a stab wound to the chest. I rush to my table, but before I can reach it, I hear a sound. I turn to see where the sound came from, but before I can finish my movement, I feel something hit my head. I feel a burning pain and then I fall. I try to turn to see my attacker, but I black out. Darkness. That's all I see. That's when I realize, I may be well on my way to my demise. _Great._

* * *

Please stick around from the next few weeks and check for updates, if you want to see what happens next.

Question Time: What do you think will happen? Who attacked Jane? Will she live? Or die?


	10. Run, Jane, Run

Alright, everyone, the action is picking up.

I hope you like this chapter.

Please review, comment, hell even complain. I am always open to ideas and suggestions.

* * *

_Ugh. Why does my head hurt so much? I feel like I've been hit by a truck. _WHACK! _It's all coming back. The perp stabbed Krupkee and attacked me. I open my eyes to find that I am on my couch. Where's my gun? I try to feel for my gun, but my hands are tied in front of me. _

"Why hello, sleeping beauty. Have a nice nap?" says a male voice. _Who is that? Is that the guy who attacked me? _I snap my head in the direction of the sound, I see a man in a ski mask.

"Yea, simply wonderful." _It's him. It's the Night Napper. I have to say in retrospect, that name is ridiculous. _I try to sit up, but I can't.

"Uh Uh Uh." He wags his finger at me as he comes around the couch to face me. "Not yet. But since you're in such a hurry, let me help you." He proceeds to sit me up and sit on my coffee table. "So tell me, Jane, are you curious to see my face?" I continue giving him the famous and patented Jane Rizzoli death glare. "Well, since you insist," he says smugly. He reaches back and peels off his mask. I feel my blood freeze and my heart skip a beat when I saw his face. _Oh dear god. He's dead. No, this is impossible. I shot him. I shot him! I felt his heart stop and his skin go cold. _"Recognize me?"

"B-B-B-Bobby. You bastard. You're supposed to be dead. I'll send you right back to hell, where you belong!" I say through my teeth with my blood now boiling in rage.

"Oh, but Jane, Bobby's dead. But you wanna know how this is possible? Hmm?" I can't help but nod. "I am Joseph, his twin. Identical as you can see. I'm here to avenge the senseless death of my brother." He pulls out a knife and starts playing with it. "All I had to do was find his killer." He pointed to me with his knife and smirks. "And here you are."

"Your brother was a piece of shit, who murdered his own partner." I see by his reaction that I hit the right button.

He puts his knife against my cheek and pulls it down, cutting me. "My brother was a hero. You will pay for his death. But first it's time to have some fun. Interest always comes first in this game." He leans in toward me. I spit in his face. He wipes my saliva off of his face and says, "Now that was a mistake, Jane. Time to collect my first payment." He takes out a handgun, which I immediately recognize as a Beretta 92, and pistol whips me. Darkness creeps up on me again and I pass out from the force of that hit.

I wake up and the first thing I notice, besides the increasing throbbing in my head, was the sun shining through the window. _ Wait, I'm in my bedroom. How did I get here?_ Next I notice four crucial things: _1. my hands are now tied behind my back and are asleep from lack of circulation, 2. my mouth is duct taped shut, 3. my legs are tied together at the ankles, and 4. I am lying on my side facing the window. This can't be good. _I also notice that the cut on my cheek stopped bleeding. Joseph walks into the room from behind me and pulls up a chair, sitting down in front of my face. "Tell me, will you ever learn to behave?" He reaches out to touch my cheek and I wrench my face away from his hand. "If you behave, I'll take the tape off. Do you promise to behave for me?" I nod, completely resigned to the idea that I am doomed. "Alright, I believe you." He rips the tape off. _OW! _"I'll be right back." As he leaves, my mind begins to race. _What am I gonna do? I'm practically hog tied here! Wait, I have to find a loose end on this rope. _I start to feel around the knot. I find nothing. _WAIT! Gotcha! _ I tug at the piece of rope and the knot loosens instantly. _WOW! This guy mustn't have been a good boy scout. _ _ Now I just have to free my ankles. My bowie knife! _ I reach between the mattress and headboard and pull it out. _Jackpot. _ I cut my ankles free and massage my hands and feet to try get the blood flowing again. _CREAK! _I hear him coming back. I fold my knife and shove it in my pocket. I run to my door and lock it. _Thank god for locks. _I put a chair the knob for good measure. "Jane, come out, come out, where ever you are! Here she is." He laughs malevolently. The knob turns slightly, but gets stuck. He sighs is frustration. "Well since it's come down to this, Jane." I take a deep breath. _It's now or never. _

Joseph kicks in the door. _Well this is it. Now, I live. Or I die. There is no third option._

* * *

_Question: _What do you think will happen next?

Guess right and I will give you some kind words and the chance to get a sneak preview of the chapter before anyone else. This prize will only go out to **1 **person and the preview will only be given if you want one.

Also, I am sorry to say this, but my readers, our time together on "Now What?" is soon going to come to a close.

But never fear, I will write something else after this, but not right away.

Peace out!


	11. Fight, Jane, Fight

So, now, we have hit the climax of sorts and the action will not wind down anytime soon.

Enjoy it and comment, complain, review, etc.

Oh and please don't kill me, please.

* * *

"Hey Janie. How's your head? Need some aspirin?"

"No, I'm fine. But I can't say as much for you!" I scream as I kick him in the jewels. He sinks to the floor, whimpering. _Yes, now I just need to get to a phone. _I run to the phone and start to dial Maura's number.

_CRASH! _ I tumble to the floor on my hands and knees and roll onto my back as my right arm gives out. I see Joseph standing over me with the broken base of a lamp. _My mother gave me that lamp for Christmas in 2007. I always hated it. _I stand up, _barely_, and turn to face Joseph. "You bastard!" I swing to take a punch and I feel my fist crash into his cheek.

"You'll regret that," he says, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. He takes out a hunting knife and tries to stab me, but I dodge it. Joseph thrusts the knife at me again and again, missing me each time. I run from him toward the phone and he attacks me from behind. I punch him in the stomach and try to turn away. _Ouch! _I look at my arm and see the blood stream down it toward the floor. _Great. Exactly what I need, more scars. _

I squat down and kick Joseph's leg out from underneath him. He comes crashing down with a thud and I once again, try to run, not toward the phone, but to get the gun that I hide in the living room table. _Gah! What was that? _I look down to see Joseph smiling and blood streaming out of a deep cut on my shin. I kick him in the face and try to unlock the drawer, but I don't make it. Joseph beats me to it and lands a punch square in my face. _CRUNCH!_ I scream in pain. I put my hands up to my face. _He's broken my nose._ I feel a river of blood pour out of both nostrils and onto my shirt. Even in my daze, I manage to punch him in the jaw and send him stumbling. I take advantage of the moment and unlock the drawer and pull out my Glock. I aim at Joseph as he stands up, but he kicks my hands, sending the gun flying down the hallway. _Damn it. _

Both of us are standing bruised and bloodied, _mainly me_, and I say, "Ready to fight it out?"

"I gotta collect my interest somehow," he says, shrugging. Joseph runs at me, head butting me to the floor and jumps on me. He starts punch my face repeatedly. I tackle him, causing us to flip over, with me on top, this time. As I punch him, I recite part of my mantra with every impact. _For Maura. __**Bam.**__ For Frankie. __**Bam. **_I can feel my fists crashing against his cheeks and the blood oozing out underneath my knuckles. _For Ma. __**Bam.**__ For Pop. __**Bam.**_ _ For Frost. __**Bam. **__For Korsak. __**Bam. **__For Krupkee. __**Bam.**_ Then I knee him in the jewels. _This guy will never have kids by the time this is over. _ _Ahh! _ I touch my side and look at my fingers and see the scarlet red of blood. _My blood. _He laughs.

"You asshole. I'm gonna make you pay for that!" I stand and prepare to make my next attack. I run at him headfirst and land into his stomach. This sends him flying backward into the wall, knocking down a framed picture of my grandfather, Anthony Rizzoli Jr., and he just slides down. I smirk. _I finally knocked him out._ I walk to the phone and then I feel a hand on my shoulder, followed by a fist to the face. In retaliation, I pull out my knife and slash his bicep. I try to reach out and punch him again, but something stopped me. _A sharp pain._ I look down and see Joseph's hunting knife protruding out of my side, dangerously close to my recently healed bullet wound. I sharply inhale and fall to the ground. I gasp. _Why is it so hard to breathe? _I remember something that Maura had once said to me. _Collapsed Lung. "He has a tension pnuemothorax." _

As I lay on the floor, I look underneath my couch. _Bingo. There's my bat. _I pull it out, shakily stand up, and swing. _CRACK! _My bat broke with the force of my hit. _He's knocked out. _I take a sigh of relief. Then, it hits me. _Wait. _My hand flies to my pocket._ Where's my bowie knife? _I turn to see that Joseph has stood up and has a maniacal smile on his face. _Fuck. _He stabs me again, but this time in the left side of my chest. _Gasp. Thud. _I put my hand to where the knife is and feels how close it is to my heart. _Gasp. So hard to breathe._ I feel the blood bursting out of the wound as I lay there. Suddenly, I flashback to lying on the sidewalk right after I had shot myself to get Bobby. I turn my head and see the rapidly growing pool of blood next to me. _I can't bleed out. Gasp. _I feel myself starting to fade. _Can't breathe. Gasp._

"Oh, Janie! Look-see at what I got." I turn my head to look up and see Joseph standing over me with my gun. Aimed at my chest. _I'm going to die. NO, I CAN'T. Not yet. _"Time to pay your final installment." I look at him and try my best to remain stoic, even though I want to cry and beg for my life more than anything. _Please, don't do it. Maura, Frankie, Korsak, Frost, and my parents have already almost lost me once. Please don't make them live that pain again. _He aims and prepares to take the shot. I squeeze my eyes shot and take a breath. _BANG! Gargle. _ _What? Why am I not dead? Where's Joseph? _I turn my head and see Joseph lying on the floor next to me with a deep red pool forming underneath his back. _Thank God, it's over. But it's about to end for me, too. Good bye… everyone. Gasp. _I feel myself drift into unconsciousness.

"_Jane, Jane, JANE! Frost, get Maura. I think we're too late," Korsak's voice says grimly. I feel some of his tears drip onto my face. "No, no, no," he whispers _I want to scream out to him so badly, but I can't no matter how much I want to. I feel two fingers press against my neck. _"FROST! She's got a pulse. It's there, but barely. It's really weak. Get a bus! NOW! And call everyone. Maura, Frankie, and the Rizzolis," he yells excitedly. "Oh, Jane. How do you always manage to get into increasingly dangerous situations? Please live. Please." _Another tear.

And then nothing. I feel myself dying. It's the end of the road.

**He was right. Three strikes and I'm out. ****Permanently.**

Suddenly, I feel really light. I feel no pain. I look around and see that it is really bright. _Wait. I'm on a cloud. Oh no. No, no. NO! I'm dead… _I sit on the bench that just appeared next to me, bury my head in my hands, and weep like a little child. "Janie?" _I know that voice. It's my grandfather. _"Why are you here? You're so young."

"I know Grampa. I know. But, I reached the end of my road. I finally got myself killed," I sigh. "Maybe, Ma was right, after all," I add quietly. He sits down next to me.

"No, Janie, you're not dead yet. It's too early for you." He leans toward me. "You don't belong here." He wipes a tear with his thumb. _Charging to 200 joules. CLEAR! _My head jerks up and looks around. _Nothing. Where is that coming from? _"See, they're trying to save you."

"No, they can't," I choke out. "I bled out on my own floor. In my own apartment. Killed by a serial killer." _Sob._

"Ah, but Janie, that's where you're wrong." He pokes my nose playfully.

"How?" _Charging to 300. CLEAR!_

"You have a destiny. You haven't fulfilled it. So go. Go through the door, back to Boston." _Charging to 360. CLEAR!_

I get up and hug my grandfather. "Bye, Grampa. I'll miss you." I walk to the door that just mysteriously appeared. _Whoa. _I reach out for the knob and take a deep breath. _Time to go back._

_SINUS RHYTHM._

* * *

So, yeah, you like? The next chapter will shed a little more light on what is going to become of Jane.

Oh and guys, I am currently suffering from a bit of writer's block, so it will be a while before I post the next chapter. It's a bit difficult to write after a chapter like this.

But, I can and will keep giving a R&I fix until season 2 starts.


	12. You've been gone for so long

Hey everyone. It's up chapter 12. So let's enjoy our short and fleeting time together from here on out.

There are only 2-3 chapters left. So you guys know what to do.

Comment, Complain, anything really because that's my lifeline guys.

If anyone wants to suggest something for the next chapter, please feel free. I will definitely take into consideration and give you credit.

* * *

_This case… Every detective has that one case, which he never gives up on. The one he works on forever until the day he can say "Case Closed." This is that case. _I run my hand through my hair. _Look at me. It's 1 am and I'm still sitting in Homicide at my desk trying, trying to solve this case. I have to solve it. I owe it to Jane. I couldn't save her from Hoyt. I just want to be able to save her once. Just one time. _

_Sigh. I put my head on my desk for five minutes and next thing I know it's morning._

"Hey, Frost."

"Morning, Korsak."

"Where's Frankie?"

"He's not in yet. It's only 7 am."

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

_Speak of the devil._

"Alright," I announce. "We have to try and solve this case. We can't let him get Jane." I lean toward the murder board and pound my fist on it. I turn and say, "What are we missing? What little detail did we overlook?" I point to the board, "What made this guy choose these women? These specific women. And the more pressing issue, why is he targeting Jane? What did she do to piss him off?"

"I'll check anyone who may have a grudge against Jane."

"Frost, that won't exactly be a short list. My sister isn't a teddy bear. She has caught countless criminals. You factor in them, their families, and anyone else who may have been close to them and you've got a long day."

"Actually, I will cross reference them against people that our victims may have had contact with. That should narrow it down."

"Frost, I want you to check any delivery men, mailmen, cashiers, meter maids, and anything else you can think of. We have to find him." I collapse into my chair and start to look through Jane's files to find anyone who would have a specific grudge against her." _Hoyt's in jail. He has no family. What about his followers or an apprentice? I have to check his visitor and call logs. _I dial the number for the Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center.

"_Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center. What is your business?"_

"Hello, this is Sergeant Detective Vincent Korsak of the Boston Homicide Unit. I need a copy of prisoner Charles Hoyt's visitor and call logs."

"_But, sir, prisoner Hoyt is in solitary."_

"I don't care. Send them anyway."

"_Alright, I will fax them right now. You should get them in a few minutes."_

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"_Have a nice day."_

"OK, I'm getting Hoyt's logs from Souza-Baranowski."

"Why? Korsak, what does Hoyt have to do with this?"

"Think about it, Frost. Hoyt has always wanted to kill Jane. So he may have train another apprentice."

"But, I thought he wanted to kill her himself."

"He does. So he has an apprentice kidnap her and keep her until he can escape." I walk over to the fax machine to get the paper from Souza-Baranowski. _Damnit. _"Scratch the Hoyt theory. He hasn't had any visitors or callers."

"And we're back to square one," murmurs Frankie.

"Hey Korsak, it's 11 and Jane's not in yet. Where is she?"

"She went home last night. I'll go find whoever took her home last night and talk to them."

"You go do that." I get in the elevator and go to the front desk.

"Officer Jamison, do you know who took Rizzoli home last night?"

"Yes, sir. Krupkee did."

"Well where is he then?"

"He didn't come in today. I assumed he was sick."

"I want you to call his cell phone and I'm going to try and get Rizzoli on."

_RING. "Hello, you have reached Captain Jane Angela Rizzoli, Boston Homicide. I can't get to the phone right now, please leave your name and number and I will try to call you back as soon as I can." _ I hang up.

"I couldn't get her. Did you get Krupkee?"

"No sir. He didn't answer. Went straight to voicemail."

"So did hers. Try getting him on his walkie."

"Sure." _CRASH._

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

_THUD._

"I have to go to Jane's apartment and see what's wrong." I run up the stairs and get Frost and Frankie to go get Jane. We drive up to her building and see her cruiser still there. A moment later, Maura drives up, too.

"Where is she? Is she ok?"

"I don't know anything yet, Doc."

"Hey Korsak, look it's Joe. Why is she out here? I'll go get her. You guys go upstairs." The three of us went to Jane's floor when we saw him. Krupkee, dead. Maura crouched down to get a pulse and shook her head.

"Oh, Janie! Look-see at what I got. Time to pay your final installment." Frost and I look at each other and draw our weapons. I kick down Jane's door and see Bobby standing over Jane with a gun aimed at her chest. _BANG! _I shoot him and he falls like a puppet. _Wait a second. That's not Bobby. He's dead. _I walk over to him to look for some ID. His wallet was next to him. I looked inside and it said _Joseph Vincent Marino Jr._ _Bobby's brother. _I turn my head toward Jane and I see her. I sharply inhale. _There's two knives sticking out of her. Oh dear god. _I kneel down next to her.

* * *

This chapter was shortened due to accidental overlap. Sorry! The missing part will be in the next chapter.

* * *

Fact Time!

Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center is in fact a real place.

It is the one of the two Level 6 (Maximum Security) prisons in Massachusetts. It's also called a supermax prison because this is where the "worst of the worst", like Hoyt, go.

It is located in MCI Shirley in Shirley, Massachusetts.


	13. Are we too late?

You see. I kept my word.

OK everyone. Comments, reviews, etc., etc.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Jane, Jane, JANE! Frost, get Maura. I think we're too late," I say sadly. I feel something on my face. _Tears._ Frost runs into the hall and gets Maura. "No, no, no." I press two fingers to her neck. "FROST! She's got a pulse. It's there, but barely. It's really weak. Get a bus! NOW! And call everyone. Maura, Frankie, and the Rizzolis." Then I realize that two of the four people I told him to get are already here. "Oh, Jane. How do you always manage to get into increasingly dangerous situations? Please live. Please." I feel another tear fall. A moment later, paramedics run into the apartment and get ready to shock her. They push me aside and set up the defibrillator.

"Charging to 200 joules. CLEAR!" Jane's body bounces like a toy.

"Charging to 300. CLEAR!" He looks at the monitor.

"Charging to 360. CLEAR!" _BEEP._ I finally take a breath.

"SINUS RHYTHM."

They put Jane on a gurney and rush her to the ambulance. I run to get in the ambulance, but the paramedic stops me. "Sorry, but you can't come with her. Only family." I flash my badge and he relents. The ride to the hospital seems like forever. When we arrive at Massachusetts General, Frank and Angela are already there, waiting. I see the tears rolling down both their faces as Jane is rushed inside. Once again, we all retreat to the all too familiar hard plastic chairs in the waiting room, much like we did almost 3 months ago. Only this time everything's different, Frankie's here and we're only praying for one life. _Jane's life. _I look at everyone, from to Maura to Frankie to Frost to Angela and finally to Frank. I see all of their lips moving in a silent prayer, even Maura's.

"Doc, I thought you don't believe."

"I don't," she states formally. "But, in this case, a miracle would be great." As we sit there, seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours, and hours turn into an eternity.

_Please let Jane live. Please let her be okay. _

"Family of Jane Rizzoli?" Everyone's head pops up and we walk over to the doctor. He puts his hands up. "I need to know who is her family. It's family only here."

"Father," says Frank.

"Mother," says Angela.

"Brother," says Frankie.

"Uncle," I say.

"Sister," says Maura.

"Other Brother," adds Frost. The doctor gives him a confused look with that statement. "Adoptive." He nods. _It's like Frost and Maura rehearsed this. Personally, I used this line last time Jane ended up in the ER._

"Please, come with me."

"Why? Where's my daughter?" asks Angela through her tears.

"Please come with me. I have to speak to all of you about her injuries." He leads up into a room and closes the door. "I have to ask all of you to please sit down as what I am about to tell you will not be easy to take. As you know Jane has been through a brutal attack and from what I understand, the attacker's intent was in fact to kill her. Luckily, that was not the case." He took a deep breath and his expression turned rockier by the second. "Jane has sustained several severe injuries as a result. Now, I will explain each injury to you, but I am warning, the list and long and ugly."

"Come on, Doctor. Spill the beans."

"Jane has sustained at least one severe concussion in the last 24 hours. On the American Association of Neurology scale, it is an IIIb, which means there was a loss of consciousness. Also, Jane has lacerations on her face, arm and leg. She has a broken cheek bone and a fractured jaw. Luckily, her jaw fracture was clean and her jaw did not have to be wired shut. She also has skull fractures at the front and back of her skull. Those were minor, but did cause a small amount of brain swelling, which will most likely have no lasting effects. Jane also has a shattered nose, which was repaired by a plastic surgeon and will look almost the same as before. She has also fractured both of her hand, which won't really affect her hand strength if she has physical therapy."

"Please tell that you're done."

"I wish I could, Mr. Rizzoli. She also has a stab wound to the upper right abdomen and one to the lower right chest. Jane had a punctured left lung and her right lung was both punctured and collapsed. The stab wound to her left lung also lacerated her spleen, but the bleeding was controlled. However she did develop a hemopnuemothorax on her right side." _Dear god._

"A what?"

"It's when a lung collapses and blood fills that cavity making breathing difficult."

"Wow, Dr. Rizzoli. You know your stuff."

"Anyway, Jane also has sustained a large amount of blood loss. 45% of her total blood volume and she was dead for 45 seconds, which could have caused minor brain damage. To allow her to heal, she has been placed in a medically induced coma for the time being." _How did Jane survive this?_

"Doctor-"

"Doctor James."

"Doctor James, what do we do now?"

"Now, we wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For her to live. Then for her to wake up." _Will she survive this?_

"I can take you to her room, if you would like." We all nod. He leads to the ICU and we enter room 12. "This is room ICU12. It's private."

I step inside the room and take one look at Jane. It sends me reeling. I look at everyone and see their ashen, tear-stricken expressions. I gather up the courage to look at her again. Jane's head is wrapped in gauze and the right side of her face is extremely swollen and she has a stitched up cut on her left cheek. She has bruises under both eyes from the broken nose, which makes her look like Mike Tyson. Both of her arms are in casts and she has a tube coming out of the right side of her chest. Jane is hooked up to multiple IV's. One for blood, one for morphine, and one for antibiotics. Her heart monitor makes a periodic beep, signaling that she is still alive. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_She looks so pale. So weak. So un-Jane-like. _Each of us takes a seat by the bed. Angela sits by her left hand. Maura by her right. Frank is next to Angela and Frankie is next to Maura. Frost and I sit at her feet. Angela takes Jane's right hand, which is in a red cast, and starts to sob on Frank's shoulder. He looks too shocked to do anything, but hug her. "Oh Jane. How did this happen?" wailed Angela.

"Come on, Janie, you have to pull through," says Frank.

"Jane, you are strong. You will live. I know you will," says Frankie through his tears.

"Oh, Jane," said Maura over and over. Frost simply sat next to me with his head down praying.

"Jane, you have to live. You matter. You mean everything to all of us. You are the glue that holds us. You can't just die. You can't," I murmur through my tears. _BEEEEEEEEEEEP. _We all look up at the monitor and see that Jane is flatlining. _No. Jane. Don't die. _

_Were we too late after all?_

* * *

So what do you think, will Jane live or die?


	14. You can't die Not Yet!

Hello faithful readers,

I would like to present some very appealing news to you. I have decided to have the story be a bit longer.

Yay! Anyway, enjoy. Comment, review, etc.

* * *

I press the call button and I hear _CODE BLUE IN ICU12 _on the loudspeaker. Multiple doctors run in and push us away. _Jane, you can't die. Not yet. You have so many lives you have yet to change and so many to save._

"Charging to 200 joules. CLEAR!" _You can't die._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

"Charging to 260. CLEAR!" _Her body bounces like a little toy._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

"No pulse. Charging to 300. CLEAR!" _You have a mission. You are a savior. A hero. You are fearless. Now live, Jane. Live!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

"Charging to 360. Come On, Detective. Live. CLEAR!" _Beep. Beep. Beep._ "Sinus rhythm." Everyone takes a breath of relief. "I just don't understand. Why did she flatline?" the doctor questioned. I look over at Jane and- _Wait. Why is there blood on her blanket? _

"Uh, Doctor. Why is there blood on her blanket?"

"Wait. What?" the doctor asks alarmed.

"Blood. Blanket. Look." He walked over to Jane's bed and moved the blanket. Once, he saw that the blood was on her gown too, he lifted the gown to see her incision. He gasps. The incision is bleeding heavy. He palpates her stomach and seems to have stopped on one spot.

"Oh no. I was afraid of that." He runs over to the phone in the room and dials a number. "Yea, hi. Surgery Floor? Book me OR 2 and get me Dr. Scottsmon." He runs over to the door and calls for an orderly. "OK, we have to get her to an OR. She's bleeding internally." The orderly and the doctor maneuver the bed out of her room and run to the elevator to get to the OR floor. We file out of Jane's room and walk over to the nurses' station.

"Can you tell us where the OR waiting room is?" I ask solemnly.

"It's on the first floor, east wing."

"Thank you." I turn around. "Alright everyone, let's go." We all file into an elevator and proceed to the waiting area. I collapse into the soft, well worn cushion of the nearest chair. Frost sits next to me and Frankie facing me. We sat there for several daunting hours and eventually the doctor came to see us. He looked extremely tired, but he had a slight undertone on relief as he walked toward us.

"Doctor, what happened? Why was my Janie bleeding like that?" demanded Angela.

"Her spleen ruptured and caused massive internal bleeding," explained the doctor.

"What? How?"

"During her attack, she was stabbed in the left side of her chest, which is where her spleen is. We managed to close up the laceration during her first surgery. But, the stitches ripped open the spleen as the laceration opened back up. Thus, we removed it to save her life."

"How will it affect her life?"

"Uhh… _Mom_. Jane will not be too strongly impacted," said Maura.

"Correct. By the way, you don't have to keep pretending to be Dr. Rizzoli. I know who you are, Dr. Isles. I saw you in the news after the shooting." He turned to me and Frost. "The same applies to you too, Detectives Frost and Korsak. But, I do promise not to tell Dr. James. I know how closely knit police officers are. My son is a detective in Baltimore. And Dr. Isles, I understand that you are on the same team as Detectives Frost, Korsak, Rizzoli, and Rizzoli Jr. I get the relationship between you guys. You are like her second family. So now, Rizzoli family. Jane is in her room and you can go in."

"Thank you, Doctor," we say in unison. Immediately, we all file out of the waiting room and go to Jane's room. _Jane. Jane. Jane. I may have saved you, but did I condemn you to a lifetime of pain and disability? If I did I would never forgive myself. _Once more, we take our spots in Jane's bedside vigil.

_We've been here for 3 days. Everything's a blur. Nurses coming in, checking something, and walking out. Doctors checking incisions and medications. Scribbling in her chart. Leaving. People coming in asking us if we want a break or food. Once in a while, someone accepts some food or leaves for an hour, at most, to shower. But still, 3 days and no change. Jane's still out. They reduced the sedation yesterday and told us it was a matter of time before she wakes up. I lean back._

_The doctor is stripping off his gloves. He looks defeated. "Time of Death: 12:31." He turns to us. "I'm so sorry. We did all we could." _I jump up as my head starts to fall forward. I look around and feel relieved to see that Jane is still alive.

Suddenly, Frankie stands, _more like leaps_, up. "Her finger," he points, "it moved." We all looked at her hand and saw her right hand curl into a fist. "Hey guys do you hear something? I hear someone calling me." He looks horrified and excited at the same time. "It's Jane!"

"Fran… kie. No! He's… dying… Just shoot him!" She looks like she's in so much pain. "NO!" screams Jane with so much pain and fear in her voice. _So much concern. So much love. Just like on the day of the shooting. _

"Jane, Jane. Bobby's dead. It's long over. Jane, wake up!" Maura screams with desperation.

"NO!" Then Jane sits up with a wild look. Maura and Angela force her down onto the bed. She screams out in pain.

"Ma, where am I?" she asks confused. Angela wails and collapses onto Jane, hugging her. Jane looks as if she is about to scream bloody murder. "Ma. MA! You're really hurting me." She looks around. "Did we get him?"

"Yea, we did," Frost says with a smirk.

"Okay, good." She clears her throat. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure." Frankie gets her a cup and brings the straw to Jane's lips.

"Mmm. Thanks. Now, what happened? How long have I been sleeping?"

"Jane, you got attacked," explains Frank.

"Yea, I remember that, trust me." She tries to rub her head. "But after that." She looks at her hands. "And why are my hands in casts?" she asks holding up her arms.

"Well, let's just say the list was really, really long. Anyway, you were in a coma for 4 days. And you broke both hands, but you'll get full function back."

"I feel a but coming," said Jane suspiciously.

"Yea. You'll need therapy."

"Aw come on. Seriously?"

"You ever wanna hold a gun again?" She doesn't respond. "Yea, I thought so."

"Wow, Frankie, I thought you only talk to me like that," says an amused Angela.

"Is that Mom-speak for thank you or you're right or something?" say Frankie and Jane at the same time. Angela simply laughed in relief.

"Wait." Jane holds up an arm. "Why does my head hurts like I got hit with a lamp or pistol whipped?"

"Well actually both happened," interjects Maura.

"That explains a lot. And my stomach and what's with the tube?"

"You had a splenic rupture and you had hemopnuemothorax. You also had surgery," explained the ever-knowledgeable Maura.

"Oh ok."

"Oh and you died twice in the last 5 days. Congrats. It's a record for you."

"Thanks, Frost." Jane laid back and sighed. She looked so _damaged_, so _defeated_. She asks us all to leave for a bit to allow her process the information that she just received and come to terms. As we stand in the hall, I turn and see Jane crying. _Sigh._ _Oh Jane._

_Now comes the hard part. The Recovery. The Mental Healing. I mean who remains perfectly fine after being attacked by a psycho in your own home?_

* * *

So what point of view would you like next? Just curious.


	15. Where do I go from here?

Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to study for finals and then I had real bad writer's block. I mean I rewrote this thing 7 times.

Anyway, I hope you like it. Please comment and respond. Thank you.

* * *

"_Hey princess, what's up?" _I wake up to see Joseph kneeling next to me. _"Ready to see a show?"_

"_The only show I wanna see is one with you dead." _I spit in his face. He laughs.

"_Why don't you sit up for me? Hmm."_

"_Why would I ever do that?"_

"_Oh you'll see." _He sits up in the chair facing the kitchen.

_Gasp. _Sitting in front of the counter are Ma, Frankie, and Maura. Tied up and duct taped to chairs. I struggle to try and get up to save them, but I can't even get up. _I can't move. I'm paralyzed. "What did you do to me?" _

"_Me? Why, I didn't do anything." _He moves closer to me. _"You did it all to yourself."_ He walks over to Ma. He peels the duct tape off of her mouth. _"Any last words, Angela?"_

"_Janie. I love you. Don't ever forget it." She's crying. It's like a stab to the heart._

"_Ma." Click. BANG. She slumps forward. "NOOOOO!" _I try once more to move, but I can only move my head. He walks over to Frankie and peels the duct tape off of his mouth. _He's crying, too._

"_Any last words?"_

"_Janie, I love you so much and thanks to you and Doc for saving my life."_

"_Frankie." Click. _I brace myself. _BANG. _His head rolls backward. All I can do is sob. Suddenly, I find the ability to move my upper body.

"_And you, Doctor Isles?"_

"_Maura, no! It's not going to end this way."_

"_Oh, Jane," _she says through her tears, _"it will. I want you to know that you are the closest person that I have. You have saved me from being alone. Thank you for that and please never forget me." I feel so powerless._

"_I won't, Maura. And I will avenge you." Click. _I suck in a deep breath, knowing what's about to happen. _BANG. _Maura's body slumps forward. I start to cry uncontrollably. _"NOOOOO!" _I crumple to my knees. _"No. No. NO!" _I look up at Joseph and I stand up, finally. _"You bastard. You've taken everyone close to me away. Now, I'm gonna get you back." _I run at him. _BANG. _I freeze. For just a split second, nothing hurts. There is no sadness. No pain. Just peace. _Thud. _Joseph is standing over me.

"_The pain has just begun." _He laughs. _"Enjoy your last moments." _He opens the door and leaves my apartment. I just lie there. Contemplating whether I even want to live anymore. _I have no one. My mom is dead. So are my brother and my best friend. Who's gonna badger me about getting a husband? Who's gonna kick my ass at basketball? And what about ranting about how sex releases some immunogoblin that fights colds? I have no one left. I don't want to live. I have no reason to. Gasp. _I close my eyes and my memories flash before me. I can feel the blood pool growing by the second and the physical pain fading. _Gasp. _I open my eyes and find myself in a hospital room, all alone. _So someone found me. I guess I am condemned to living a lonesome life after all. _I lean back and before I know it, the sun is up. I sigh and try not to cry.

"Hey Janie," someone whispers.

"Frankie?" I ask with hope.

"Yea, it is I. So since you're being released this afternoon, I brought you some clothes." He walks over to me. I reach over to him and hug him tightly. "Woah, Janie. I gotta breathe."

"You're alive!"

He looks concerned. "That I am. Are you okay?"

"Now I am. You and Ma and Maura, you got shot in front of me and I couldn't stop it. Then that bastard shot me and that's how I got here!"

"Um." He scratches his head. "I'm clearly I didn't get shot recently and who's the bastard? Cuz if it's who I think you're talkin' 'bout, then he got shot by Korsak."

"I'm so confused," I muse.

Frankie sits down next to me and pats my arm. "Jane, I know you're scared. But, I want you to know that nothing will ever happen to Ma, Pop, or Maura as long as I, Korsak, Frost, and most of all, you are still breathing. You guys are like salt and pepper. Pardon the cliché, but you guys are the best friends I have ever seen. Most importantly, you need each other. Without you, Maura is all alone and she is afraid of that feeling because she has known what it's like to be valued, to be cared about, to care about someone, and what it's like to have a family. And without her, you're lost. You'll have no one to teach you how to be fashionable and to be girly-"

"Hey! I am plenty girly and fashionable."

"Shh. Anyway. You are protected, Jane. Never forget that. Now, let's get you dressed."

"Uh, no. Frankie. I can do it myself."

"Yea, ok. So hurry up, get dressed, and I'll sign the discharge papers." Slowly, but surely, I put on the sweatpants and BPD t-shirt that Frankie brought. A few minutes later, he came in and drove me home. Once we were at my door, I took a deep breath and tried to remember that Joseph is dead and no one was waiting on the other side with a bat. Frankie led me to my couch and helped me down. "OK, so they managed to clean the blood off of your floor boards. But, I made them give you new ones and that ugly lamp that you got from Ma is not coming back."

"Yay," I say sarcastically,

"So, you wanna watch a Sox game? They're playing the Yankees today."

"Frankie, please, you know me. Do you even need to ask?"

"Yea, I thought so." He sits down next to me and turns on ESPN. 3 hours and a lot of cheering later, the Red Sox beat the Yankees 3 to 2.

"Damn, that was good."

"Yea, too bad the Yanks actually got 2 home runs."

"Hey, it coulda been worse."

"Agreed."

"Hey Frankie." I slide closer to him and nudge him. "Can you get me a beer?"

"No."

"Why?" I whine.

"Because you're on pain meds and it'll kill your liver. So tomorrow, you got an appointment with the shrink."

"Why do I have to talk to some quack? He'll probably tell me that I'm fucking nuts."

"Cuz you have to Janie. You were attacked in your own apartment by the brother of the guy that you shot yourself to kill. You can't possibly be okay after that. Plus, you have to because the Lieutenant said so. You only need 4 sessions before you go back. Oh yea and your physio guy is coming next week."

"How long before I go back?"

"Well, your casts come off on Friday. So you start physio on Sunday. And your shrink time will be done be around the next Friday. So, in like 3 weeks."

"That's so far away."

"I know, Janie. I know." Frankie and I watched _Men in Black II _and _Van Helsing_ before he left for the night. Once he left, I was all alone, so I got up and placed my gun next to me. _Sigh. Where do I go from here?_

* * *

So yea, I had to do a little research on baseball (not a big fan).

I assumed that since Jane and Frankie are from Boston, they would like the Red Sox.

Now, being a New Yorker, I love the Yankees.

Due to the whole Yankees-Red Sox rivalry, I felt that the best game would be one between the two. But I was nice and wrote it as a lose for the Yankees.

The next chapter will be the last and there will be a short time jump.


	16. Welcome back, again!

Sorry for making you wait this long, I just got back from a trip. I hope you enjoy the end of "Now What?"

Thank you for sticking around and reviewing and for reading.

Enjoy.

* * *

_3 weeks later…_

_ It's been almost a month and yet this routine still feels like second nature. Get up, shower, brush hair and teeth, get dressed, eat, and leave for work. And yet, so many things have changed since then. I've survived a brutal attack and nearly died… twice. Going to the shrink wasn't fun though. But as much as I hate to admit it, I think the shrink did help. Now 3 months after the shooting, I am once again returning to work, but with so many scars. Souvenirs of my many, many dances with death and serial killers. Hmph… however said it takes two to tango is so wrong. _I get up and walk to the door. After putting on my shoes, I leave behind the confines of my four walls and go out into the outside world and my job. _The job I love and nearly gave my life for. _ I walk into the station and am greeted with looks of what seems to be pride. _They damn well better be proud to have a detective of caliber working here._

"Oh Jane, you're not being egotistical again, are you?" says a voice from behind me.

I spin around. "No! Dr. Isles, I am not," I say defensively. Maura continues to stare me down. I sigh and look down. "Maybe."

"Classic Jane Rizzoli." Maura turns and starts to walk away, before she turns to face me again. "Oh and Jane. May I be the first to say: Welcome Back." She walked over to me and hugged me.

"It's good to be back, Maura. Staying at home for 3 weeks was hell."

"Oh Jane." After our conversation, I went to the elevator to go up to the Homicide Unit. _Second Nature. _I walk into be greeted by business as usual. Then, Korsak looks up.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. How ya been Jane?"

"I've been better. But, it's good to be back." Just as I sit down at my desk, Frost and Frankie walk in. They just look in my direction and smile.

"Welcome back, Janie."

"FRANKIE!" I growl. He turns to his computer and starts typing, as does Frost. _Like I never left. _I settle down and start catching up on our current active cases. _It's good to be back._

**The End**


End file.
